Birthday Sex
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: Song-fic based on Birthday Sex by Jeremih - It's Reid's birthday, and Morgan has a special night planned for the two of them. RXM established relationship. Slash.


Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters, or 'Birthday Sex' by Jeremih. This is purely for entertainment purposes, and I do not profit from it in any way.

A/N – This story was inspired by a drunken Tequila party with my sister. So blame tequila, not me. Also, yes, I know, the lyrics say 'girl' but admit it, we _all_ know who the 'girl' is in this situation.

"_**It's my birthday so you know I want to ride out**_

_**I ain't trippin if we only go to your house"**_

Spencer Reid stared hard at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his best outfit, which he kept pressing with his fingers, making sure there wasn't even a hint of a wrinkle in it. He fidgeted with his hair, every strand had to be in it's place. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked at his phone. 8:45. Fifteen minutes until he was supposed to be there. He placed the phone back in his pocket. Picking up a book, he sat on his couch, trying to pass a couple of minutes. The next thing he knew, his doorbell was ringing.

"He's early." Reid mumbled, nervously opening the door. There he was. Tall, dark, and handsome were the perfect words to describe him. Muscles rippled in his black dress shirt. Reid's nerves jumped through the roof. Every time he realized how perfect his boyfriend was, he would become that much more self-conscious about how much of a nerd he was.

"Hey there, Birthday Boy." Derek Morgan flashed his winning smile, which overflowed with charm. He was leaning on his elbow against the door frame.

"H-hey Derek." Morgan stepped through the threshold, wrapping his arms around the younger man's thin waist.

"Why are you so nervous? You're supposed to be relaxed on your birthday." Reid shook his head.

"I'm not nervous." Reid reassured him. Morgan pulled him in for a kiss. Reid let out a gasp. They had only been dating officially for a month, and he still wasn't used to Morgan's lips on his. He had dreamed about it so many times, it was as if it wasn't real. It was just another one of his dreams. Morgan took advantage of the open lips under his, sliding his tongue over them and tangling it with Reid's. When they broke apart, Reid began stammering nervously. "You know the term French kiss came into use in America in 1923. It was actually a slur on French culture, which at the time was thought to be shockingly oversexed. In France the correct term is a tongue or a soul kiss." Reid blushed, knowing Morgan didn't care. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, that one was actually interesting. Besides, its _your_ birthday, say whatever you want."

"So, what did you have planned?" Reid asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I was thinking we would just hang out at my place tonight." Reid's eyes traveled the older man's body. He knew that Morgan was probably growing impatient with him. As long as they had been dating, the farthest they had gotten was kissing and touching. It wasn't that Reid didn't want to allow his boyfriend to take him, to ravage his body, because he did. He really _really_ did. He was inexperienced, however, scared and unsure of making that leap. He had resolved that tonight would be the night, though. Morgan had been the first person in a long, long time to express any emotions to him on his birthday. In return, Reid was going to give him what he wanted.

"That sounds great." he said enthusiastically.

There was a long silence in the car. Reid was running through what might happen that night in his mind, trying to prepare himself. Morgan had the radio on a hip-hop station.

"Is this okay? I mean, I'm not sure what you listen to."

"Oh, no, this is fine." Reid said, not honestly listening to it.

When they pulled up at Morgan's house Reid realized just how nervous he was. He was bouncing his fingers against his leg as Morgan took his key out, unlocking the door. He held it open for Reid.

"After you." He said, holding his arm out, gesturing for Reid to walk in.

As soon as Reid walked through the door, he was tackled by Morgan's dog, Clooney. His arms flew into the air as he fell backwards. Morgan jumped forward, catching him.

"Clooney, no!" he shouted. "Get down." the dog fell to his butt, looking up at Reid. "Sorry." Morgan apologized as Reid stood up straight.

"It's okay. At least he's not barking at me like most dogs." Morgan laughed. Reid did have a way of setting animals into a frenzy. They must have sensed how awkward he was, they are, after all, finely tuned to things like that.

"_**Sip on it easy as we sit up on your couch**_

_**Lookin good so I know you want to wil' out**_

_**I feel the attraction**_

_**Ain't gotta talk about it**_

_**Your body is askin**_

_**Don't wanna leave without it"**_

Morgan picked up a bottle of red wine from the table, along with two wine glasses. He poured each of them a glass as they sat back on the couch. The fire place was crackling, and Clooney was passed out on a rug in front of it. The television was programmed to the Discovery Channel. A story about Ancient Egypt was playing.

"I didn't expect you to be the 'Discovery Channel' kind of guy." Reid said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I wasn't exactly sure what you would like, but I figured that would be right up your alley." This elicited a smile from the young genius. He knew that Morgan cared about him, he wasn't the kind of man that 'dated' someone, especially another man. Reid never expected the feelings he hadn't kept inside of him to ever be reciprocated. They were just the fantasies of a lonely, misunderstood boy. The fact that Morgan cared enough for what was on the television to matter was enough to make Reid's insides burn in a way that he had ever experienced.

"It's great..." Reid paused, laying his hand on top of Morgan's lightly. "You're great..." Morgan's eyes met his. The fire growing in him burned stronger. As he looked into those dark brown orbs that were piercing him, he could feel the desire Morgan held himself.

"Happy Birthday, Spence. Are you having a good time?" The question made Reid laugh.

"Derek, I'm here with you. That's more than I could have asked for." Morgan pulled Reid so that he was nestled into his chest. His arm was around the boy's waist, Reid's hands holding the muscled limb. Reid tipped back the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the table. He could feel Morgan's heartbeat on the back of his head. It was slightly faster than normal. He raised his hand to his own chest, becoming painfully aware of his own racing beat. The next thing he knew Morgan's hand was over his own, feeling the heightened heart beat.

"Why's it doing that?" Morgan asked, letting his head rest on top of Reid's.

"Why's it doing what?"

"Why is your heart beating so fast? Are you okay?" Reid nodded.

"I'm fine...It just, uh, does that...whenever..." Reid trailed off.

"Whenever what?" Morgan prodded for more.

"Whenever I'm, uh, with you..." Morgan kissed Reid's cheek.

"I'm glad I could have such an impact." he teased.

They drank another glass of wine and talked. Morgan brushed against Reid every chance he could get. If there was the slightest hint of distance, he closed it with some kind of smooth, quick, move, making sure Reid was touching him in some way. At one point, Reid wouldn't look at Morgan, because every time he did his stomach twisted in desire, but he was too afraid to make a move. Morgan got fed up with the boy's eyes being stuck on his own hands, and placed one hand under his chin, pulling his face centimeters from his own. Reid melted instantly, his eyes lingering over the full, dark lips presented to him. Involuntarily, he bit his bottom lip, chewing on it. Morgan smiled at him, brushing his thumb over the pouty, pink lips.

"You don't happen to have any candy, do you?" Reid asked, feeling an empty craving for chocolate in his core. Morgan thought for a moment.

"I have popsicles in the freezer...but I don't think I have any candy...I knew I should've gotten you a cake."

"A popsicle will work." Reid laughed as he stood.

"No, I'll get it, sit down."

"It's fine, hey, it'll give me the chance to see what your kitchen looks like." he said as he walked to the freezer and grabbed a popsicle. He opened it and threw the wrapper in the trash. When he walked back in the living room, he was putting it in his mouth. Morgan turned to look at him as he sucked on his treat. A seductive smile flashed across Morgan's face. The innuendo almost blew right past Reid before he realized what was happening. Morgan's eyes were full of lust, matching Reid's insides. He sat on his legs as he got on the couch. Morgan rested his hand on Reid's leg, moving his thumb back and forth. The slight touch drove Reid crazy. The spot was tingling behind his touch. Reid pulled the popsicle from his mouth, letting it rest on his lips for a moment, before licking it from the base to the tip. Morgan closed his eyes and breathed deep.

"What did you do before I came to get you?"

"Um, called my mother, read some books..."

"That's all?"

"And waited for you to come get me." Morgan's body language was apparent as Reid licked and sucked the popsicle. He had to hold back from licking his lips in want. He had the urge to grab the boy, grope him, kiss him, take him all for himself, but he had been so shy and nervous, that Morgan didn't want to rush him, or make him uncomfortable. However, at that moment he was ready to jump, unaccustomed to withholding his passion. It was hard to read the genius, though. He seemed to be almost teasing him with the treat in his mouth. _He has to know what he's doing to me._ Morgan thought to himself. They talked as Reid finished off his popsicle, Morgan still laying small touches here and there on Reid.

"_**Need an intermission**_

_**I feel surrounded**_

_**Let me tell you where I want your kiss**_

_**Boy"**_

Finally, Morgan's resolve broke. He pulled Reid on top of him, pressing their lips together. Reid arched his back, pushing his lips harder against Morgan's, as his arms wrapped around the older man's neck. He felt Morgan's hands squeeze his butt, pulling him farther up his body. The fire that had been slowly building through the night was completely ablaze. He parted his lips, inviting Morgan in. One of his hands opened, clasping Morgan's smooth head. Their tongues intertwined as Morgan explored the boy's mouth. Reid lifted himself so that he could wrap his leg around Morgan's body. Their groins rubbed together, creating a friction that made Reid twitch. Morgan could feel Reid erection rising as he rolled his hips. He took Morgan's face in his hands as his control faded. Morgan held him by his hips, controlling his movements. Reid's hands moved to unbutton Morgan's shirt. He started feeling foolish and awkward when he pulled himself away and stood up. Morgan raised one eyebrow, confused.

"Did I do something?"

"N-no, no! I just, need a second. You, uh, have to understand..." Morgan stood in front of Reid, pulling him close.

"Spencer, I do understand. Take as long as you need." Reid lowered his head. "Hey, man, no pressure, really, just sitting here watching TV. is just as good, well, almost as good, as kissing you." Reid lifted his eyes to meet Morgan's. In a flash, his lips were on Morgan's once more, this time by his own doing.

"_**Boy you know I-I-I**_

_**Boy you know I-I-I**_

_**I've been dreamin **_

_**Wake up in the late night**_

_**Steamin"**_

Morgan caught Reid's leg as it lifted to his side when their kiss became more steamed. Hands roamed and groped the two bodies in a furry. Whatever wall had held Reid back in their relationship was now completely broken. Morgan's mouth moved from Reid's lips to his jaw, nipping furiously at the pale skin. Reid threw his head back as he felt a warm tongue flick over his ear. He jerked his head so that his lips were on Morgan's throat. He rolled his tongue around the dark skin, biting gently as he moved to the side of his neck. An eager hand brushed Reid's groin, pulling a growl from his throat that he didn't know was there. The sound drove Morgan crazy, leaving him wanting more.

"I've dreamed about this, you know." Reid whispered into Morgan's ear.

"Me too." Morgan agreed as his hand stroked Reid's face. His index finger lingered, trailing down his cheek and over his lips. As it rested on his swollen bottom lip, Reid opened his mouth, taking the digit between his lips and sucking on it. "Damn." Morgan cursed, wondering where he had learned the technique. As he slid his finger out he noticed just how seductive the boy's features were. His high cut cheek bones, shallow eyes, and perfect lips. Every part of him made Morgan more excited. "You really are a pretty boy, you know?" Morgan said, referring to his nickname for his partner.

"_**Boy you know I-I-I**_

_**Boy you know I-I-I**_

_**Don't need no candles or a cake**_

_**Or that icing to make"**_

"This is by far the best birthday I've ever had, Derek, thank you."

"I haven't done much...yet." he said as he began kissing a trail from behind his ear to his collarbone. His tongue flicked out here and there, leaving pockets of warmth in their wake. Reid's hands moved up to Morgan's partially exposed chest, roaming over every muscle and dip in the chiseled frame. Reid's fingertips trailed to the belt line of Morgan's pants, going just slightly under it. Suddenly, Morgan drew back. Reid gave him an inquisitive look.

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot, do you want your present?"

"I thought you were my present." Morgan smiled.

"No, I'm dessert." One more kiss before Morgan led Reid back to the couch. "Sit." Reid obeyed, sitting in the corner of the sofa with his legs curled underneath him. Morgan disappeared to his bedroom. Clooney looked up at the sudden absence of his owner. He crawled across the floor to Reid's feet. Reid looked down at him.

"Good dog." He was never great with animals. A paw rested on his leg. He reached out and patted the dog on the head. Clooney took it as permission, and jumped onto the couch, laying his head in Reid's lap. Reid stroked his fur, noting that all dogs weren't that bad. When Morgan came back and saw the two of them curled up together it made him grin. He always knew that his dog was a good judge of character, so to see him bonding with his boyfriend, which was still odd for him to even think, gave him hope for their relationship.

"Here, I hope you like it..." Morgan said, handing Reid a medium sized box. When he set it on his lap, Clooney sniffed it before nudging it with his nose.

"You want to help me open it?" Reid asked, pulling the corner of the wrapper. Clooney took it in his teeth and pulled back, ripping the wrapper open. Reid finished it off, setting the paper on the table. Inside of the box was a chess set. Not just any chess set, however. Instead of typical black and white, the board was checkered gold and silver, as well as all of the pieces being gold and silver plated. Reid's eyes opened wide as he ran his fingers over the pieces. "Did I do okay?" All Reid could do was nod.

"It's – it's awesome!" he exclaimed, truly excited about his gift.

"I'm really glad you think so." Morgan said as he kissed his lips gently.

"_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It's the best day of the year girl **_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It feels hot feels hot **_

_**Let me hit that g spot g spot**_

_**Girl"**_

Morgan took the box from Reid's lap and set it on the table with the wad of paper. He was about to climb on top of Reid, when Clooney stood in the younger man's lap, placing a paw on Morgan's chest.

"Clooney, you've had your time with Spencer, now it's mine." The dog let out a small whimper.

"Don't worry, boy, I'll play with you later." He turned to Reid and licked his face once before returning to his warm rug in front of the fire. Morgan finished what he had started, placing one leg on either side of Reid's body. Reid looked up at the large man who was propping his hands against the back of the couch.

"Spen..." but Morgan was cut off by long, slender fingers covering his lips.

"Kiss me." he commanded. Morgan didn't need to be told twice. His lips engulfed the boy's, prying his tongue between Reid's swollen lips, twisting his tongue over his teeth. Reid's hands found the remaining buttons of Morgan's shirt, undoing them rapidly. He ran his smooth hands over Morgan's chest before sliding the fabric over his shoulders, letting it fall around his elbows. One hand at a time, Morgan slipped free of the shirt. Reid's was not going to be as easy, Morgan noticed, the boy always insisted on wearing sweater vests over his dress shirts. Reid took the initiative to remove it, breaking their kiss only long enough to pull it over his head. As he unbuttoned the bottom shirt, Morgan pulled back for a breath. He noticed Reid's disheveled locks. He twisted them between his fingers for a moment before running his hand over Reid's head, pressing the hair down in the back.

"Damn, you are just so..."

"Smart? That's what people usually say." Morgan shook his head.

"Sexy." Another kiss to his neck.

_**It's your birthday so I know you want to ride out**_

_**Even if we only go to my house**_

_**Sip moweezy as we sit up on my couch**_

_**Feels good but I know you want to cry out**_

__Sexy. Reid repeated the word in his mind. He had never been called that before. Especially not by someone who the word defined. His heart was still racing, but he was more relaxed, he knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to have it. Experimenting, he let his hand graze the lump forming in Morgan's pants, causing the man to squeeze his eyes closed. Morgan knew that soon a move was going to be made that sent him over the cliff, taking away the layer of respect and self control he kept up for the boy. The slightest touch would send him barreling into a moment that he would never be able to stop.

It was Reid that made the move. He started kissing Morgan's chest, pausing over his nipples, flicking his tongue over the buds, and licking a trail to his navel. The feel of the warm tongue so close to his manhood drove Morgan wild. He took Reid by his wrists and slammed him on his back. Wild and frenzied kisses smothered Reid. Morgan's hand trailed to the button of Reid's pants, unclasping it in seconds. It took even less time for the zipper to go down. Reid's hands reflexively grabbed his belt loops to keep them from going down.

"Am I moving too fast?" Morgan asked, praying the answer wasn't yes. Reid shook his head furiously.

"N-no, not at all, keep going." Morgan wasted no time in complying. He pulled the pants down around his ankles and threw them to the floor. All that was left was a pair of boxers with an apparent arousal underneath them. He brought his hand to the lump, teasing with his fingertips, making Reid squirm below him. Reid's cheeks were glowing red, a beautiful contrast to his ever pale skin. Morgan tugged at the boxers, exposing Reid and just how lusty he was. He wrapped his hand around the base of Reid's erection, stroking gently, tearing a moan from the boy's chest. The sound caused Morgan to bring up the pace, twisting and turning his palm. The moans coming from Reid increased with the strokes. Biting his bottom lip was all Morgan could do to hold back when he heard the noises erupting below him. Reid couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Derek!" he breathed as he spilled into Morgan's hand. A nasty grin spread over Morgan's face, knowing that he had caused such a reaction so quickly from his little genius. He kissed Reid, licking and biting his lips.

"_**You say you want passion **_

_**I think you've found it **_

_**Get ready for action**_

_**Don't be astounded**_

_**We switching positions**_

_**You feel surrounded**_

_**Tell me where you want your kiss**_

_**Girl" **_

Reid had to take a moment to calm his breathing. He felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest. But Morgan didn't catch the hint. Taking no time for a break, he continued groping and kissing Reid's entire body. Morgan slid down Reid's body, hovering over his groin. He licked a trail from his shaft to his tip, taking him into his mouth. Reid arched his back, grabbing at Morgan's shoulders as his head bobbed, taking Reid further into his throat. Reid put his hand on the back of Morgan's head, pushing him down. Morgan held onto Reid's hips for support as he licked and sucked the boy's erection as if he was a pro. Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his vision went white. He came into Morgan's mouth, who licked the organ clean before seductively swallowing. This time Reid held his hand to Morgan's chest, holding him back with what force he could muster. His breathing was rough and interrupted as he calmed his heart rate.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Reid asked, knowing he had never been with a man, not counting the tragedy of his childhood.

"I guess I'm just fine tuned to what you want." Reid's already scarlet skin grew a deeper shade of red.

"Lay back." Reid said, pressing his palm against Morgan's chest. Morgan complied, laying his head across the arm of the couch, a cocky expression on his face. Reid pulled Morgan's pants and boxers off, throwing them into the floor. He was nervous, his hand was shaking as he wrapped it around Morgan's hard manhood. He imitated Morgan's previous actions, moving in long, slow strokes. The thin fingers moved adeptly, he was a natural. He let his fingernails drag gently across the sensitive skin, as he pressed their lips together. He slowly increased his pace, concentrating on all the right spots, causing Morgan to bite down on the genius's bottom lip. Reid let out a moan as forceful teeth pulled off of the soft skin and moved to his shoulder. Morgan bit down, causing Reid to cry out in pleasure. Morgan's body was quivering, close to being thrown over the edge. Reid slipped down his body, replacing his hand with his lips. He tried to do the same things Morgan had done, unsure if he was any good. When Morgan's entire body seized, however, and he exploded into Reid's mouth, he was reassured of his abilities. He slithered back up Morgan's body, kissing him.

"I think the question is, where did _you _learn to do _that_?" Reid looked down, and clearing his throat he said,

"I've had practice with my hands."

"They say practice makes perfect."

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**I've been fiendin**_

_**Wake up in the late night**_

_**And dreamin bout your**_

_**Lovin**_

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**Don't need candles and cake**_

_**Just need your body to make **_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It's the best day of the year girl**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It feels hot feels hot**_

_**Let me hit the g spot g spot**_

"Pretty boy," Morgan said his nickname for his genius, "you drive me crazy." Reid kissed the spot just above Morgan's heart.

"Is that a good thing?"

"That's a damn good thing." Morgan chuckled as his fingers curled through Reid's hair, twisting it around.

"Derek, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why me?" Morgan cocked his head at the question.

"What do you mean?" Reid's finger was tracing small circles in Morgan's chest.

"I mean, why did you decide to be with me. You could have any girl in the world, you've proven it time and time again, and honestly, you could have any _guy _you wanted as well, and well, the odds of a guy like you being with a guy like me are..."

"Don't do that, don't put numbers on us." Morgan demanded. Reid nodded.

"Right, but still, why me?" Morgan sighed.

"First of all, now that you're in my life, I can't picture myself with anybody else. Male or female. I don't care if I _can_ get them, I don't want _them_ I want _you_. As far as why...I don't know. There are a lot of answers to that. Your high cheek bones that make you look so sophisticated. That innocent look in your eyes. The naivety that you have when we're in the real world. The way you can remember everything, if you want to, but can forget something permanently if you don't. The way that when you know I'm looking and you lick your lips from across the room just to tease me. Most of all, the way when we're in a room full of people, but you look at me like I'm the only one there." Reid fought back the tears that filled his eyes. "Why me?" Morgan asked back.

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel like there's no where safer I could be. I know logically what I am feeling, and how it happens, but you are the first person to make me honestly experience this emotion that's in me. Being with you is better than any high I could have ever experienced. You intoxicate me with your mere presence. Sometimes when I'm with you I feel normal, like I don't stand out so bad. Other times I feel like the most awkward individual there ever was, and yet I feel good about it, because I remind myself, hey he picked me. You're unlike any man I've ever met. In my experience men don't stay around, they always leave, but I feel like you could be the exception to that rule. There's more, but I would just be rambli..." before he could finish his words, two large lips took over his own.

_**See you sexy in them jeans**_

_**Got me on ten**_

_**One two three**_

_**Think I got you pinned**_

_**Don't tap out**_

_**Fight until the end**_

_**Bring that, girl **_

_**And we gonna start over again**_

"Derek, I'm not good at this, but, well..." he cleared his throat, too nervous to finish his sentence.

"What is it, baby?" Morgan asked sweetly, pressing their foreheads together.

"I- I want you." Morgan swallowed, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"I want to have you, Spencer, all of you, but only if you're sure."

"I've n-never been more sure about anything." Morgan stood up so that he was standing over a breathless Reid, looking into his eyes to make sure that he was honestly ready. He held out his hand to Reid, who took it. Morgan pulled him to his feet and pressed their bodies together. He exploded into a barrage of kisses and bites all over the younger man. He had been waiting a while for this moment, and he had a lot of energy pent up in his system. He cupped Reid's butt in his hands, hoisting him so that two legs wrapped tight around his waist. Their erections rubbed together, creating an unbearable friction. Reid sunk his teeth into the sensitive spot on Morgan's neck, flicking his tongue over the indentations his teeth left behind. Morgan stumbled, pressing Reid's back against the wall, shaking the picture frames above his head. Morgan used on hand to pin Reid's arms to the wall above his head as Reid's lips moved to every inch of the soft skin he could find. Using his free hand, Morgan slid his fingers into Reid's mouth. Reid sucked the digits, rolling his tongue over them. Morgan moved to Reid's waiting entrance.

"You're sure...?" he asked, not wanting to push too far, too fast. Reid nodded excitedly.

"Please, do it..." he breathed. Happy to oblige his eager partner, he pressed two fingers into Reid, causing him to gasp. It hurt at first, but as Morgan slid the fingers in and out the pain slowly turned to pleasure. Reid squirmed in Morgan's arms as he slid another finger in, stretching his opening.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Reid lifted his eyes to meet Morgan's.

"What do you mean?" he muttered, trying hard to pull his focus from the fingers being inserted in him to the man holding him.

"Right now, the way you look, completely at my mercy, in my arms. It's breathtaking." Morgan replied, wrapping their lips together as he slid yet another finger in. He released his grip on Reid's wrists, placing it under Reid's leg, pulling him up. Once he was certain that the boy was ready, he slowly pushed inside of him. Reid let out a loud cry, feeling like he was splitting in half. Morgan was definitely larger than the preceding fingers. Morgan settled in, waiting a moment before continuing. Once Reid was breathing evenly again, he pulled out to the head before slamming back in. Reid's nails dug deep into the skin of Morgan's shoulders. Once again, he waited a minute before repeating his actions. After a few thrusts, he developed an even rhythm, thrusting in and out of the small man. Reid was panting, moaning, and clawing at Morgan, occasionally digging his teeth into his shoulder.

_**We grindin with passion**_

_**Cause its your birthday**_

_**Been at it for hours**_

_**I know you thirsty**_

_**You kiss me so sweetly**_

_**Taste just like hersheys**_

_**Just tell me how you want your kiss**_

_**Girl**_

It was an odd mix of pleasure and pain that was driving him to a point he had never experienced. His back was rubbing against the wall, and he was painfully aware of every movement Morgan made. He was hitting his breaking point, about to explode at any moment, when Morgan's hand wrapped around his manhood, stroking gently. That was more than enough to throw him to the point of no return. It was almost as if everything stopped for a moment as he released his passion. As if on cue, Morgan came at the same time, relishing in the moans escaping from his younger lover.

"Derek!" he cried out. Morgan pressed their lips together, not wanting their connection to end. As he pulled out, Reid let his feet touch the ground. "I-I think I love you." Reid couldn't believe he had just said that. he was so caught up in the moment, he hadn't thought before he spoke. His face was flushed and pale, but lit up red once the words crossed his lips. "I mean, well..." but once again, Morgan stopped his flow of words with his lips.

"Spencer, you meant what you said, you always do, I know that." Morgan paused. Feelings weren't something he was good with. "I think I love you, too." He planted another kiss on Reid's lips. The waves of emotion and elation that were crashing through Reid's mind were almost more than he could handle.

_**First I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep**_

_**Until I know I please that body**_

_**Body**_

_**Oh girl without a broom I might just sweep you off your feet**_

_**And make you wanna tell somebody**_

__"You're not, not going to disappear, right? You're going to stay with me..." Reid asked Morgan nervously as the strong man held him in his arms.

"Baby boy, at this point, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." Reid couldn't help but smile, ecstatic to know that Morgan loved him the way he did.

"Derek, you're the best thing to ever come into my life." Reid said as he laid his head on Morgan's shoulder. The grip Morgan had on the smaller man tightened as he closed his eyes. It was the first time he had ever wanted to be with someone for more than just sex. Granted, the sex was a plus, but he wanted _ever_ part of Reid to be his. His mind, his heart, his soul, everything. He caught himself falling in love with the man, and he knew there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it. He felt two slender hands on his cheeks, and when he opened his eyes they were met by Reid's. He had a look that Morgan didn't recognize. It was as if he was pleading for more. More what, Morgan wasn't completely sure.

"What is it, baby?" he asked.

"You. Everything about you just amazes and stuns me. I want more." Morgan grinned at Reid's words.

"You can have all you want, pretty boy." He felt a hand on his nether regions. He understood what it was that Reid wanted. They stumbled through the hallway, kissing and groping each other, making their way to the bedroom. As they crossed the threshold, Morgan lifted Reid onto the bed. He spread his legs, letting Morgan know he was ready for more.

_**Oh baby we can float ontop my waterbed**_

_**You close your eyes as I am pried between your legs**_

_**We work our way from kitchen stoves and tables**_

_**Girl you know I am more than able to please**_

_**Yeah**_

_**You said you wanted flowers on the bed**_

_**But you got me and I was on the bed**_

Morgan crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between Reid's legs. His lips moved to Reid's neck, sucking the soft skin. Reid's hands wrapped around to Morgan's backside, gripping him tight. He rotated his hips so that Morgan would have easier access to him. Morgan lifted himself up on his palms as he thrust into the waiting genius. Cries echoed through the room, filling Morgan's ears with the passion the boy held, driving him to please Reid thoroughly. It didn't take him long to develop an even pace as he pounded repeatedly into Reid, hitting that perfect spot with each thrust. Claw marks covered Morgan's skin as Reid pawed at every inch of him he could touch. Morgan wrapped his hand around Reid's cock, stroking him with the same pace he was driving into the younger man.

"Derek...faster..." Reid moaned into his ear.

"Anything you want, baby." Morgan cooed seductively. He picked up his pace, driving faster and harder into the lithe frame below him. Even after both had reached their peak, pouring their juices onto the bed, they continued their love making. Several hours later, Morgan rolled off of Reid, sweat dripping from every pour in their bodies. Reid's hair was sticking to his face as he tried to regain control of his breath. Morgan reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"You make yourself seem like this macho guy, but really, you're just an enormous teddy-bear."

"Teddy bear? More like a Grizzly Bear." Morgan corrected as he pulled Reid into his arms.

"Mmm, grizzly works." Reid said as he fell asleep feeling warm and protected for the first time in a very, very long time.

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**I've been fiendin**_

_**Wake up in the late night**_

_**And dreamin bout your**_

_**Lovin**_

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**Girl you know I-I-I**_

_**Don't need candles and cake**_

_**Just need your body to make **_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It's the best day of the year girl**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**Birthday sex**_

_**It feels hot feels hot**_

_**Let me hit the g spot g spot**_


End file.
